Juunishi Fools
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Yuki and Kyou seek payback after last years April Fool's humiliations by none other than Shigure. Watch as they try exact their revenge.
1. Plotting Revenge

An early April Fools story.  I enjoy comical types of stories and I hope you enjoy this new one.  Shigure won't know what hit him ^_^

"We're going to have to team up.  You realize that don't you."

"I don't care!  I just want to get him back."

"Should we tell Honda-san?  Perhaps she might unwittingly get caught up in the whole thing."

"No, if we tell her, she might accidentally give everything away!"

"Your yelling might do that as well.  Did you ever think of that?"

"Shut up you kuso nezumi."

"You're the one who should be quiet baka neko.  You're going to give the plan away."

            The shoji slid open and Tohru came in with a basket of laundry.  As she put it down on the floor, she was quite alarmed when she saw what appeared to be two Souma boys having a civilized conversation without beating each other senseless.  Well it was civilized for them anyway.  

"Ano…Yuki-kun…Kyou-kun?  Is everything okay?"

"Hai.  Everything is perfectly fine Honda-san," Yuki answered with his best and most reassuring princely smile.

"Okay, well I'll start dinner.  Perhaps omelets with leek?  We just picked some this morning so it should be nice and fresh."

            Kyou started to boil over in anger, but did very well to keep his composure for a short time.

"You know I hate leek," he said while gritting his teeth.

"Ah, that's right.  I'm sorry Kyou-kun, I forgot.  I'll make something else."

"Don't worry about it Honda-san.  He'll eat what ever it is you put down in front of him and like it."

            Yuki threw a threatening glare at Kyou who did the same right back at him.  Tohru was used to seeing angry glares on Kyou's face, but she still wasn't so used to seeing Yuki making that kind of face.

"Eh?  Yuki-kun?"

"Kuso nezumi!  Don't you tell me what I'm going to eat!"

"Why should Honda-san have to revolve dinner plans around you baka neko?"

"She already knew I hated leek!  She didn't plan at all!"

"Everyone has to eat something they don't like once in a while.  The rest of us might like an omelet with leek.  Stop being such an inconsiderate burden on Honda-san."

"That's it pretty boy.  Let's go!  Right now!"

"Fine by me."

            Both boys got into fighting stance, but Tohru caught their attention with her laughter.

"Stop fighting you two.  Don't worry, I'll make something else.  It's no trouble.  After all I should try to make something that everyone will eat.  Just sit back and relax until dinner is ready."

            With a final chuckle she went into the kitchen.  Kyou and Yuki reluctantly sat down.  Yuki found it pleasing to make Tohru laugh and smiled at the memory.  Kyou gave a soft smile as well.  Watching her smile and laugh was much better than fighting Yuki, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.  They looked at each other knowing they had to put their rivalry on the back burner for a while.  They had to talk about THE PLAN.  They couldn't possibly tell Tohru about their plans to get Shigure back on April Fool's Day, with out giving everything away.  What their older cousin did last year was unforgivable.  

Shigure's joke on Yuki was too horrible for a popular student to bear.  While Yuki was out Shigure removed his entire wardrobe, including school uniforms, and replaced it with one of Ayame's old outfits.  Yuki was stuck with a lavender version of Ayame's current red ensemble.  The poor boy had to go through the whole day at school wearing the ridiculous get up, getting scolded by teachers and the student council president.  Not to mention the fact that he was still mobbed by girls who thought he was cute regardless of the sill outfit.        

            The joke he pulled on Kyou was scary.  Shigure set up a dinner reservation for two at a posh restaurant in town and told Kagura that Kyou planned the whole thing as a way to express his "feelings" for her.  It would be their first date.  Naturally Kagura was waiting for Kyou to get home from school.  After being beaten into submission to go on the date, which Kyou emphatically denied setting up, he was embarrassed further as Kagura flipped out and started beating him up in the middle of the restaurant.  The outburst caused a lot of damage and both Kyou and Kagura were stuck doing dishes there for about two months.   

"It's pay back time," Yuki said grinning.

"Big time," answered Kyou as he cracked his knuckles.


	2. Poor Little Doggie

**It's been a while since I updated this one, but here's some more insanity ^_^**

It was a normal morning.  The morning sun lit the surrounding area bringing a delicate beauty to the small Souma house.  What made the day different was the fact that it was April Fools Day.  Shigure woke as he did every morning.  He had forgotten what day it was and so he was blissfully ignorant of what was in store for him on this day.

"I'm gonna wet my pants," said Shigure as he bounced toward the bathroom.  

            In the sitting room both Kyou and Yuki rolled their eyes.  

"Baka inu," both muttered at the same time.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun…Kyou-kun."

            Tohru walked into the sitting room with a big smile in her face as usual.  Somehow that smile warmed Yuki to the core.  He couldn't understand it, but all she had to do was smile or laugh and he instantly felt wonderful.  Kyou gave an almost unnoticeable smile when Tohru came in. Here warmth and jovial mood was absolutely infectious.  Even he had to smile at her. 

"Ohayo Honda-san."

"Yo."

"Don't you know how to say good morning baka neko?"

"Shut up you girly boy!" 

"I guess you're both well this morning.  So what would you like for breakfast?"

            Just then the sound of a flushing toilet could be heard.  Shigure waltzed lazily into the room and plopped down at the head of the table with a smile of satisfaction.

"Ah, refreshing relief."

"Shut up you sick bastard," Kyou yelled.

"There is a girl present Shigure, or have you forgotten," added Yuki.

            Shigure paid them no heed as he continued his fun with his younger cousins.

"Yes, my little flower is here."

"Good morning Shigure-san."

"What a wonderful sight to behold so early in the morning."

"Iya, I'm not," said Tohru frantically waving her hands.

"Oh, it's a shame to see you belittle yourself."

            He got up and was in front of Tohru in an instant.  He knew it was dangerous to fool with Kyou and Yuki, but he couldn't help himself.  He lightly grabbed her chin and inched his face closer to hers.

"Let me give you a proper good morning kiss."

"Stop it right now," shouted both boys.

            After a lot of slamming and crunching noises, Shigure ended up on the other side of the room and both Yuki and Kyou were standing in front of a blushing Tohru.

"Nasty old pervert," exclaimed Kyou. 

 "Pedophile," said Yuki coolly.

"Ano…do you think Shigure-san will be okay."

"Who cares what happens to a perverted old man," Kyou answered.

"Please Honda-san, ignore Shigure's foolishness."

"Hai.  I suppose I should be used to the energy of this house by now ne?  I'll go make breakfast now."

            Later breakfast was ready and Shigure managed to scrape himself off of the floor long enough to eat.  Of course nearly being beaten to death didn't stop him form annoying his cousins further.  

"Ah, another wonderful breakfast from our little flower.  What a perfect bride she would make.  What do you think Yuki-kun?  Kyou-kun?"

"What exactly are you blabbering about now Shigure," was Yuki's calm response.

"I don't think he even knows what the hell he's saying half the time," Kyou added. 

"Look at how I'm treated," Shigure wailed, eyes glittering with crocodile tears, "I let them live in my house and they treat me like I'm committing a crime every time I compliment my precious Tohru-kun."

"It's a crime every time you open your mouth Shigure," remarked Yuki.

"Stop trying to make Tohru feel sorry for you, baka inu."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready to go to the main house then.  I'm sure at least Ha-san will be happy to see me," said Shigure as he got up and went to his room to change into a formal kimono.

"Somehow I highly doubt that," said Yuki.

"Knowing Hatori, he might just give Shigure a shot to shut him up.  Now there's an idea," Kyou said.

            Tohru looked at Kyou with worry.

"Would Hatori-san really do that?"

"Of course not Honda-san, at least I don't think he would."

"You'd think he would have by now.  I know I would have."

"I think I remember Shigure-san telling Momiji-kun and Kisa-san a story about how Hatori-san's shots hurt and Hatori-san said he made them hurt on purpose to quiet him."

"I suppose even Hatori looses his composure every once and a while," Yuki said.

"He's not as boring as I thought," Kyou added.

            Suddenly they heard a yelp coming from upstairs.  Both Kyou and Yuki smirked.  It was time for the fun to begin.  Shigure came running downstairs, a look of sheer horror plastered on his face.  He came down clad in khaki colored shorts and a blue shirt.  It was an outfit much like what Momiji would where.  Tohru couldn't do anything but stare.  

"Kawaii!  Shigure-san looks just like Momiji-kun," Tohru said excitedly.

            Yuki and Kyou both fought the urge to burst out laughing at how ridiculous Shigure looked.  Shigure looked at the two boys suspiciously.

"I suppose you two are responsible for this?"

            Yuki got up and placed a pink sailor cap on Shigure's head and then sat back down.

"I don't think you're in any condition to visit the main house now," Yuki said.

            Kyou was still fighting his urge to laugh.  It was too much.  Instead of laughing, Kyou pulled out a small camera and took a few pictures.

"Maybe we should mail my pictures to Akito.  I think I got some good ones."

"I get it.  You're trying to get me back for last year ne?"

"What do you think baka," Kyou answered.

"I didn't think it would actually work.  I thought maybe you would have seen through one of your own tricks."

 "Okay, well you got me.  Now where are my real clothes?"

            Yuki smiled at Shigure in a way that made him look really evil and sly.

"Funny, I thought those were your real clothes."

            Tohru suddenly thought of a pile of clothes she found in the morning.  

"I think I know where Shigure-san's clothes are."

"Honto?  Thank you Tohru-kun.  Please enlighten me."

"Well they were all in a big pile on the floor out here so I took them and had them washed.  I thought they were all dirty."

            Shigure's face fell and Kyou grinned from ear to ear.

"Looks like you'll be stuck wearing that all day."

            Yuki got up and sat near Tohru. 

"Gomen Honda-san.  We didn't mean to add to your workload."

"Ahhhh, it's no problem.  I'm just doing my part."

            Shigure was on his knees.  How could he go through the day like this?  He definitely couldn't go to the main house dressed like that.  While wallowing in self-pity he noticed that the house began to rumble.  Yuki and Tohru looked up in wonder.  What could cause such a ruckus?

"Shiiiiiii-chaaaaaaan."

            Kyou smirked in anticipation.  His part of the plan was starting just in time.  The doorbell started ringing and Tohru got up to answer.  Minutes later she lead Kagura into the house.  Kagura ran over to Shigure and caught him in a suffocating embrace.

"It looks like Kagura-san came to visit."

"Shi-chan my love," Kagura squealed as she squeezed Shigure tighter.

"Nani," both Shigure and Tohru exclaimed.

"You look kawaii in that outfit," said Kagura, "You weren't dressing up for someone else were you?"

"Eh?"

"Well?"

"Ano…"

"Answer me!!!!!"

            Kagura began pummeling Shigure much like what she did to Kyou.  Meanwhile, Kyou and Yuki relaxed, enjoying the show.  Tohru sat next to them though she was freaking out as she usually did when Kagura acted this way.


End file.
